


Show must go on

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Satire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы мог подумать, что такое может случиться со звездами уютного телеканала The CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show must go on

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для chemerika

\- Я не стану этого делать, - отрезал Дженсен.

В комнате, куда его срочно вызвали для совещания, их собралось трое: сам Дженсен, Джаред и Джереми Карвер, исполнительный продюсер сериала "Сверхъестественное". Дженсен догадывался, что разговор будет неприятным, но даже в страшном сне не предполагал насколько.

\- Разве мало того, как мы унижаемся на конах? - отозвался Джаред, глухо и словно издалека. - Мы ведем себя, как цирковые обезьянки! Даже твиттер завели по вашему требованию. Вы не можете нас принудить.

\- Разумеется, нет, - медленно, будто разговаривая с детьми, проговорил Карвер. - Вас никто не принуждает. Но следует учитывать реальное положение вещей. Рейтинги уже не те, что 8 лет назад. Если канал не продлит сериал на следующий сезон, вы останетесь без работы. Пройдет пара лет и о вас забудут. Подумайте, готовы ли вы к этому?

Джаред поднял голову, уставившись прямо в глаза Джереми.

\- Нет. Все равно - нет.

\- Что ж, - вздохнул он и поправил очки. - Я надеялся, что обойдусь без этого. Миссис Тремп готова полностью профинансировать тринадцатый сезон и начальство требует этих денег. Если будете упорствовать, о вашем "секрете" узнает весь мир и, поверьте, далеко не в радужных тонах. Возможно, это даже поднимет рейтинги. Черный пиар тоже пиар.

\- Сволочь... - рванулся Джаред, но Дженсен вовремя перехватил его и удержал.

\- Не надо, Джей, - сказал он. - Будет только хуже.

\- Куда уж хуже? - рассмеялся Джаред, и его смех напоминал воронье карканье.

\- Я дам вам время подумать, - сказал продюсер, поднимаясь. - Только не затягивайте с ответом.

Его каблуки звонко простучали по мраморному полу. Дверь захлопнулась. Повисла тишина.

Ситуация вырисовывалась патовая. Некая миссис Тремп, домохозяйка с избыточным весом и страстью к фанфикшену, по совместительству - супруга владельца небезызвестной нефтяной компании, предложила каналу шестизначную сумму за личный спектакль. Вот только не все так просто. Будучи ярой поклонницей джейту, она потребовала, чтобы ей показали, как занимаются сексом друг с другом Дженсен и Джаред.

\- У нас нет выбора, Джей, - нарушил тишину Дженсен. - Отказ положит конец нашей карьере. - Джаред шумно выдохнул.

\- Это отвратительно. Одно дело - притворяться на сцене, и совсем другое - заняться сексом по-настоящему. Я просто не смогу.

\- Мы в этом вместе. И скандал заденет наши семьи. Так что - ты со мной?

Джаред сжал кулаки. Кивнул.

Кто бы мог подумать, что такое может случиться со звездами уютного телеканала The CW.

***

Комната была оборудована под площадку из порнофильма, сценарист которого воображением был явно обделен. В центре, под нацеленными на нее софитами, стояла большая ярко-красная кровать в форме сердца. Для полноты картины не хватало только лепестков роз, разбросанных по покрывалу. Возле кровати стояла тумбочка, в которую Дженсен опасливо заглянул и тут же задвинул с громким стуком.

Для миссис Тремп поставили кресло напротив сцены, в первом ряду. Она потягивала коктейль из трубочки и ждала начала представления.

Дженсен знал, что она подписала кипу документов о неразглашении и кроме нее в комнате посторонних не будет, но его все равно передергивало. Джаред выглядел не лучше. Он осунулся, под глазами мешки - накануне они здорово набрались.

Они вышли на сцену. По сценарию им предстояло разыграть воссоединение возлюбленных после долгой разлуки. Дженсен подумал, что это было бы похоже на правду, не окажись они в таком унизительном положении. Губы Джареда шевелились, когда он произносил свои реплики, но смысл до Дженсена не доходил. В какой-то момент они оба оказались на постели. В глаза ударил яркий свет ламп. В голове гудело. На заднем плане было отчетливо слышно, как миссис Тремп посасывает свой коктейль.

Дженсен разделся сам, помог раздеться Джареду. Развернулся, чтобы частично загородить обзор. Они стали прикасаться друг к другу, сначала скованно, как в первый раз - в каком-то смысле так и было, они впервые занимались сексом напоказ, но Дженсен запретил себе об этом думать. Он выбросил из головы все мысли, оставив только знакомое ощущение тела Джареда в своих руках. Они были вместе и содержание прикроватной тумбочки вдруг оказалось весьма кстати. Только кончив и отделившись друг от друга, они повернулись к миссис Тремп. Она раскраснелась, грудь высоко вздымалась, то ли от возмущения, то ли от возбуждения. Джаред с вызовом посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Понравилось шоу? - спросил он.

\- Я ожидала большего, - ответила женщина. - В моей фантазии вы оба в гораздо лучшей физической форме. И секс горячей. Но вы исполнили свою часть договора и получите деньги.

Потом она поднялась, поправила одежду и вышла.

\- Большего?.. - недоуменно спросил Джаред. И тогда Дженсен начал смеяться. Он смеялся и смеялся, пока из глаз не потекли слезы, и вскоре Джаред хохотал вместе с ним.

\- Большего! Этим фанаткам никогда не угодишь! Они чокнутые, - сквозь смех проговорил Дженсен. Потом вдруг притих. - Но и мы не лучше, раз идем у них на поводу.

Джаред приобнял его за плечи.

\- Поехали ко мне? У меня припасено на такой случай. Тебе полегчает.

\- Да, Джей. Поехали.


End file.
